Between love and hate
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: How fine is the line between love and hate? High school R x Em, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey people, this is my fist attempt at a twilight fic. I love the twilight saga especially the Emmett/ Rosalie pairing, so have a read and let me know what you think. It's A/H and probably more of a T rating, but put it as M just in case, let me know if the rating should be lowered.

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 1

**Rpov**

The start of a new school year, junior year, I doubt it will be much different from the rest. Classes, homework, people hating us, people wanting to be us, and the general trials and tribulations of life. I walked across the road with my twin brother Jasper towards our friend and neighbour's house. We had all gone to school together since we were six, when Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen moved in with their adoptive parents.

We were instant friends, and stayed that way…well most of us. Ever since Alice bounded over to Jasper and I, this tiny bundle of energy, Barbie doll in hand, the moment they arrived. She told us that we'd be best friends…then demanded Jasper carry her home, which he did.

Walking into Esme and Carlisle's, Alice's parents, was more like coming home to Jasper and I than our own house; our parents weren't really the parenting type, far to concerned with themselves, perhaps that's why I'm the way I am, but not Jasper, he's down to earth and can be shy. I, on the other hand have a tendency to stubborn, cold and, yes I'll admit it a bit conceited.

Esme and Carlisle always welcomed us, offering breakfast as we entered the kitchen. Jasper wasted no time with the offer of food, typical guy! But I declined and leant against the door frame as Esme called the others.

"Jeez Rosalie" I heard a deep voice behind me, "do you have to spray paint your clothes on?"

I rolled my eyes, "Bite me Emmett" I snapped back.

Esme gave her son a reproachful glare, "don't listen to him honey, you look beautiful."

I was used to this routine, Emmett did this every year on the first day of school, last year he said I still looked like one of Alice's old Barbie dolls.

Emmett huffed at his mother's reproach and pushed past me barging rather forcefully into my shoulder. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, God he was so immature! When I opened my eyes, I wasn't expecting the vision before me. Emmett was huge, and all muscle. I mean, he was always big, but, wow! I wasn't short, but I had to look up to see his face, when did those dimples get so pronounced? And those eyes, had they always been that deep and dark? And God, Rosalie get a hold of yourself!

**EmPov**

I jumped down the stairs hearing my mom shout that breakfast was ready, thinking about the school year ahead. I've never really been one for school work, guess I'm just lucky enough to pass my classes without much effort, I loved sports; football, basketball, hockey anything really. You could say I'm a bit of a jock, and I'm okay with that.

Walking towards the kitchen, the sight of someone in the doorway made me stop short. That long blonde hair and perfect figure, I knew instantly who it was. Rosalie Hale. Damn she looked good; come to think of it she never looked anything but perfect, but she knew that, and I wasn't going to be like almost every other guy that just fell at her feet because of her beauty. She was selfish, conceited and could be a real bitch!

I suppose it didn't help that she was best friends with my sister Alice, or that we'd been in close proximity with each other since we were six, giving us plenty of ammunition against each other. Alice has always said that Rosalie and I were meant to be together, that's why we always fight. I think my sister has a somewhat distorted view of reality, no doubt Rosalie would agree.

Noticing her standing there, I did what comes naturally…insulted her, earning a glare from my mom, I swear she doesn't know how annoying Rosalie can be. I made my way into the kitchen, pushing past _her_ to get there. I heard the annoyed huff as Rosalie was shunted out of the way by my large frame; I had packed on some serious muscle this summer. I turned to look at her with a smirk but was caught by a pair of unreadable violet eyes studying me intently; was she staring at me?

Again saying the first thing that popped into my head, "take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Get over yourself" she retorted narrowing her eyes at me.

"You're one to talk" I muttered, she was telling me to get over myself, rich coming from her!

"Will you two quit it already" Alice sighed joining us in the kitchen.

I avoided eye contact with Rosalie until we left for school. With the girls taking Alice's Porsche, and me, Jasper and Edward taking my Jeep it eliminated the chance of further arguments.

* * *

**Rpov**

"So what was that with you and my brother this morning?" Alice glanced at me from the corner of her eye whilst driving.

"Us arguing is nothing new Alice" I rolled my eyes not wanting to get into this with her.

"I know" she sighed, "I just hoped that this year would be different."

I turned to look at her fully, "what, like we would magically fall in love and live happily ever after" the sarcasm in my voice evident.

"Well…maybe" Alice replied quietly.

This was new from my best friend; usually she just teased me about my arguments with her brother.

"What's all this about Ali?"

Sighing as we pulled in to the parking lot at school Alice turned to look at me, "I just wish the two of you didn't fight so much. I know you don't really hate each other" that last part was whispered.

I didn't have an answer for that. I didn't hate him; he just annoyed the hell out of me, brought out the worst in me, and generally wound me up. But despite this, I couldn't hate him. For me to respond to Alice I needed an answer myself, and that wasn't something I had.

As usual on the first day of school we received appreciative looks and catcalls as Alice and I walked in, when will they learn? We are so not interested; you would think they'd have got the message by now!

"Hey, are you OK?" Alice stopped my internal musings.

"Sorry Ali, just thinking" I replied, "didn't mean to space out on you."

I turned to find that it was now her staring dazedly down the corridor. I followed her gaze to where her brothers and Jasper were talking to some friends of theirs. Alice had always been somewhat attached to my brother, never really thought much of it, thought she'd get over it, but no such luck.

"You should let him know how you feel" I bumped her arm to get her attention.

"Who? What?" Alice was suddenly focused her attention all on me, "come on we'll be late" she chirped, bouncing towards our first class.

**Empov**

We pulled into the parking lot just behind the girls noticing the attention they got, same as usual, bet Rosalie loved that. Then heard Mike Newton whistle at them, bet they didn't like that though.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper" Mike called, that guy annoys the hell out of me but is a part of the football team with us so we have to keep up appearances.

"Hey Mike, Tyler" I fake a pleased smile, Jasper just looks at them.

"Damn Jasper, your sister's looking good" Mike sighed.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I didn't need or want to hear that."

I could see that wasn't the response Mike wanted so he turned to me, "come on Em. You get to look at that all the time, don't say you've never wanted to…or tried to."

Something about the tone of his voice when he talked about Rosalie got to me. I was just about to reply when I noticed Jasper studying me intently. Why was he so interested? I mean, it was his sister, but usually he just makes some comment about the two of us sniping. I was about to try and come up with a neutral answer but was saved by the bell.

"Gotta go guys" I quickly made my escape with Jasper t my side.

"So?" Jasper continued to study me like an insect on the dissection tray.

"Dude, stop staring. It's creepy" I muttered, "and so what?"

Jasper huffed at me; I knew full well what he wanted to know. Putting his mind at rest I answered.

"Do you really think I've ever tried anything with your sister? Dude come on, me and Rosalie?"

That seemed to pacify him, for now, I doubt this would be the end of it. Jasper spends way too much time with my sister, I have a sneaking suspicion that Alice is trying to get my best friend on her side with the whole Rosalie and I together thing.

"But along the lines of non-existent relationships, when are you going to tell my sister that you've been into her for years" this would side track his thoughts.

Jasper gave me a look showing he knew exactly what I was up to, and he wasn't going to answer the question.

**A/N: **There's the start, will have next part up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the chapter that made me originally put the story as M rated, but I've put it down to a T rating now. So if if you have a sensitive nature just skip past the flasback section as it refers to violence/mature themes. If people want me to put the rating back up I will, just let me know. Thanks x

Chapter 2

**Rpov**

Alice and I escaped to the cafeteria for lunch as soon s the bell sounded. Lunch was somewhat of an escape in the school day; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I all sat together and generally no one bothered us, sometimes other friends of ours joined us, but not always.

It wasn't long before Jasper and Emmett joined us, Alice was busy trying not to stare at my brother, whilst I found it increasingly difficult not to notice just how much attention Jasper and Emmett received from the female population of the school, including seniors and I'm sure couple of teachers! The guys sat down, Emmett grinning at a few girls as he sat; I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. I didn't know why it irritated me so much, it just did.

"What's the matter Rosalie, think you're the only one that can get attention?" Emmett sniped from opposite me.

I wasn't even aware that he had caught my eye- rolling, not that it mattered. And once again it was him instigating the sniping.

I glared at him, not in the mood for another round, "Look, I don't know what…" I was about to vent my annoyance but was stopped short by Alice's quiet voice.

"Stop it; both of you, just stop."

Both Emmett and I looked at Alice noticing the sadness in her usually chirpy tone and saw Jasper take hold of her tiny hand.

"I hate it when you fight" she whispered.

I stole a quick glance at Emmett; judging from the look on his face, he felt as guilty as I did about hurting the pixie.

"Hey pixie" I heard Emmett's voice softer than I ever had, "looks like Edward's found a new friend."

**Em pov**

Hurting my pixie sister was the last thing I wanted to do, at least Rosalie was looking as guilty as I felt. A chance to distract Alice came in the form of our brother Edward, who appeared completely absorbed in a conversation with a girl I'd never seen before. If anything would perk up my sister it would be the scene in front of us.

As I turned Alice's attention to Edward, Rosalie gave me a cautious, thankful smile. That was a first; my heart rate kicked up ever so slightly which was not something I was prepared for. I found myself just staring at her, unable to look away. My trance was broken by the arrival of Edward and his new friend.

"Guys, this is Bella. She just moved here from phoenix."

Bella smiled shyly and blushed, obviously uncomfortable with being centre of attention, can't say that was something that really bothered me. Bella was pretty in a classic sort of way with her wavy dark brown hair and deep eyes, but nothing like Rosalie. Shit! Where had that come from? Why am I all of a sudden preoccupied with Rosalie Hale? She annoys me, argues with me.

As I'd anticipated, the new arrival and Edward's attention towards her completely distracted Alice, who immediately asked Bella to hang out with us after school. I felt a twinge of pity for her; I had a feeling she'd just become Alice's new favourite thing.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks?"

She looked at me gratefully; my sister had obviously started the Alice inquisition. "It's different, colder."

I noticed her glance over to a nearby table and saw Lauren and Jessica staring and whispering.

"Hey, ignore them" I heard Rosalie say to Bella, well what do you know, she can be pleasant to others.

**Rpov**

I noticed Bella glance at Lauren and Jessica's table cautiously, they've always tried to get in with us, but none of us can stand them. They can be real bitches, "hey, ignore them, they're just jealous."

Bella looked at me with utter confusion, "why would they be jealous of me?"

"Those two have been after my brothers and Jasper for ages" Alice piped up, "they think they're all that."

"Edward brought you over here to sit with us, and you've been here all of one day" I clarified when she still looked uncertain.

"And you're gorgeous" Emmett said cheekily winking at Bella, making her turn bright red. For the second time I was surprised by Emmett, his ability to lighten things up.

"Lunch is almost over, we'd better get to class" Jasper said looking at his watch, prompting us all to move.

When school had finally finished, Jasper, Bella and I went over to the Cullens house to hang out; Edward introduced Bella to Carlisle and Esme, who instantly took to her.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by the same, Bella just fit into our group, and she and Edward became really close. School was the same as always, except that Lauren and Jessica had now left Edward out of their sights and just concentrated on Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Rosie, wanna do something tonight" Mike Newton was leaning against a locker trying to look…well I'm not really sure what look he was going for. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Well" he continued, "you know, seeing as you're not with Royce anymore" he stopped when I glared at him, no one brought up my ex boyfriend.

"She's not interested" I heard my brother's voice behind me.

At that Mike scuttled off. I turned to find Jasper and Emmett glaring in the direction Mike went.

"You Ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, thanks, nice timing" I replied. I didn't need any extra reminders of my ex boyfriend. Royce King had seemed like the perfect catch; handsome, charming well connected and three years older than me. He could have had anyone he wanted, and because of my beauty, he wanted me. My parents were thrilled; we started dating halfway through my freshman year and everything went well, until this summer. Alice and I went to a party with Royce and a few of his friends, there were lots of people; well connected people, dancing, and unfortunately drinking. Alice had found some up and coming designer to talk to, Royce and I were dancing and talking. After a while he said he needed to get some air because he was feeling a bit woozy. I went with him to make sure he was ok, but as soon as we were out of sight it started.

_Flashback_

"_Royce, what are you doing?" he started off just kissing me, but now his hands were starting to wander a bit much._

"_Come on Rosie, you know you want to" he tried to coax me, his hands sliding up my top._

_My stomach was churning as I pushed him off me "Royce, stop it. You know I don't want this."_

_His face changed instantly, becoming menacing rather than the glassy- eyed look. "Well, I want it Rosie and it's about time you stopped holding out. I could have anyone I want."_

_He continued to touch me, and for once I felt scared. But my pride would not let me back down, "you were the one after me, remember?"_

_His eyes narrowed into slits as Royce pushed me against the wall quite forcefully, maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say. "I think I've been patient enough with you, and Rosie posie, tonight I will have what I want" his voice practically growled in my ear, making bile rise in my throat...he was really going to try and force me._

"_Royce, you're drunk. Please don't do this" I all but whispered._

"_Are you going to beg Rosie?" He taunted, pushing himself against me._

_Panic flared in me, if I didn't get away now, then, I refused to think about the alternative. I brought my knee up sharply to connect with his groin, it worked enough for me to push him off, but what I hadn't bargained on was that one of his friends had been watching the whole thing._

_I'd caught Royce's friends__ checking me out enough times to know what they thought of me, and I was spot on. He blocked my escape brushing my chest as he did, "that wasn't nice Rosie, don't you want to play?" _

_I could smell the alcohol on their breath as I was pushed back towards Royce, "you asked for this" he snarled grabbing me by the throat._

_Tears were streaming down my face; I had a chance against just Royce, but two of them lessened my chances. I felt Royce's hands start to wander again, harder this time. I tried to move away but his friend moved behind me and held me still, only his version of holding me still involved groping and rubbing whilst keeping a lookout for anyone that could mess up their plan._

_I felt my denim skirt rise up my leg, "stop it, please" I whispered, tears now dried up through defeat. They just laughed as if it was nothing, I prayed to whatever was out there to make it quick. Just when I thought it was over voices carried out through the patio; it seemed as if the party was moving outside._

"_Shit, the party's moving outside" I heard Royce's friend say._

_No sooner had he said it when people started to filter out on to the patio, "looks like your lucky night" the guy behind me muttered as Royce swore._

_They left me there, running off before anyone could see what they'd tried to do; but as they were leaving Alice caught sight of them._

"_Rose, I've been looking for…" she stopped short when she saw me crumpled on the floor._

"_Oh my god, oh my god, what happened? What did they do?" Alice's voice held a hard edge that was rarely heard._

"_I, they…can we go" It took all I had to get that out._

_I remember sitting on the ground listening to Alice speak a mile a minute to Esme, who turned up to get us in record time. I didn't go home that night; my parents were out of town again and Jasper was at football camp so I stayed with Alice. Esme and Carlisle were amazing, and agreed to keep it quiet as who would believe me and Alice over Royce King? _

The only other person to know is Jasper, who flipped out and wanted to kill Royce in various painful ways. We calmed him down, Alice had a lot to do with it, and he has since been more protective than usual. Alice and I stopped going out as much for fear a similar thing would happen again.

I didn't realise Alice had joined us in the hallway until she tapped my arm, "hey, are you ok?"

"What, yeah, just spaced for a moment" I replied quickly, maybe too quickly as I saw concern on Jasper's, Alice's, and even Emmett's face. "Really, I'm fine. Come on its Friday, let's find Edward and Bella so we can go home."

**A/N:** Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to sparkleyangel for reviewing!!

Chapter 3

**Empov**

There was something going on, something I missed. But when did I miss it? Mike hitting on Rosalie brought out my protective side; I've always been protective of Alice, she's my sister, and although Rosalie and I hardly get on I've always been somewhat protective of her too; I guess it's because her and Jasper are so close to us. I never thought that dick of a guy she was dating was good enough; I didn't trust Royce King one bit, he looked at Rosalie like she was piece of property he owned, and he hated me. Jasper had said he was jealous, don't know why though, Royce knew we fought all the time.

I never did find out why they broke up, but I was glad they did. Anyway, Jasper's been a lot more protective of Rosalie lately, no one can get near her, and the girls haven't been going out as much; maybe I'll ask Edward, he notices things more than me.

"Em, are you coming?" Jasper nodded towards the car park.

That shook me out of my thoughts, but only until I cornered Edward later on. Turns out he'd noticed something a bit off, but hadn't thought anymore of it. He just thought that Jasper was being more protective because Rosalie was single again. But I had a feeling there was more to it than that.

I wished my thoughts would go somewhere else other than Rosalie Hale! Maybe I'll speak to my mom, if I speak to Alice or Jasper they'd probably jump to the wrong conclusions, and if I asked Rosalie, she may bite my head off.

Still lost in my musings I jumped down the last couple of stairs, not noticing the person coming in the other direction. The person in question was inadvertently knocked against the wall and not at all happy.

"Jesus, watch where you're going" Rosalie snapped, "idiot."

"Chill out, it was an accident" I shot back, wait a minute, did she look…scared?

She continued to glare at me, "Next time, open your eyes; you're not the only one here."

I couldn't help but gape at this; this is exactly why we don't get on "it's my house! And you're hardly the poster girl for common courtesy, ice queen."

Her eyes flickered momentarily and I saw something other that annoyance and hatred; was that hurt?

"Hey, what's going on in here?" my mom asked walking up to us.

I heard Alice and Jasper mutter from the top of the stairs something along the lines of 'not again'.

"Well?" my mom looked at me expectantly.

I glanced at Rosalie and caught her eye, when neither of us said anything my mom shook her head and sighed, "I don't know what to do with you two. But no more shouting like that, understand?"

We both nodded guiltily, when Rosalie turned to go up the stairs my mother gave me the look, the one that said I was in for a chat. I followed my mother through the lounge into the kitchen.

"Emmett, what happened? This is getting beyond a joke with you two" she said softly.

I shrugged, "I know, but this time I really didn't do anything. I didn't know she was coming round the corner, I just jumped down the stairs and she flipped out", she nodded her head for me to continue.

"That's it" I clarified.

"You probably scared her half to death. Just ease up on her, okay honey" my mom smiled sadly, and I wondered why. It brought me back to my original musings.

"What happened over the summer?" my mom looked startled, she only had to see the look on my face to know I had an idea that something was up, "and don't tell me nothing."

"It's not something I can tell you honey"

"I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper know what's going on" I know I sounded like a petulant child, but things were amiss, and I wanted to know why.

"Have you considered how or why they know?" mom asked gently.

Sure Jasper was Rosalie's brother and Alice her best friend, Edward and I were just…well Edward's Rosalie's friend, I don't know what I am, and I've realised that bothers me.

My mom took my silence as though she was aware I knew the answer to her question, "why not ask her yourself?"

It was my turn to give a look, "no thanks. I happen to like being alive and in one piece."

"She might surprise you Emmett" mom tried, I think maybe she's come around to Alice's way of thinking.

"I'll end up with frostbite" I muttered.

"Sometimes I think Alice has the right idea about locking you two in a closet until you sort it out" came the retort, then her voice softened as she sat next to me "I know you care about Rosalie."

I was about to interrupt but she carried on, "if you didn't care, you wouldn't be here asking questions. Just think about it" and with that she disappeared.

**Rpov**

Why did I have to argue with Emmett? It really was just an accident, and now Esme's mad at me. He just scared me; I panicked, even though I know Emmett would never hurt me. Keep on arguing with him for no reason, I don't know why.

That's not exactly true either, I do know why. He's the only one to ignore me, whatever I do doesn't get his attention; I'm not used to it, so I argue with him. He's always on my mind at the moment, those eyes, those dimples, and yes, ok, that body. But more than that, the way he's so protective of Alice and even me at times, the way he was with Bella on her first day, and…the way he looks at me.

I've caught him, only once or twice really looking at me. It makes my knees weak in all honesty; another thing I'm not used to, I don't know how to deal with it, so out pops an insult.

"Are you Ok Rose?" the soft, concerned voice belonged to Bella.

"Yeah" then I laughed humourlessly, "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, "or do you want me to get Alice?"

Bella was really perceptive, and had become a good friend in the short time I'd known her, "my issues are giving me a headache. I don't want them to attack you too"

"What are friends for" Bella said as we walked up to the converted attic, "does this have anything to do with Emmett?"

"Yes and no" I replied, "yes, in that I don't know how to deal with him anymore, and no in that, I don't know how to deal with myself anymore"

"You like him, don't you?"

"That's where things are hazy" I replied slouching into a beanbag, "Emmett and I have always argued, but the past few months it's got worse. We're always around each other but something happened on the first day of school. Jasper and I came over here like we always do, and it was like I really saw him for the first time, I actually stared at him!"

Bella just listened to me, so I continued "so obviously we argued again, then I just noticed little things, like how friendly he was and now I can't get him out of my head"

"So what happened earlier?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I freaked out over nothing" I put my head in my hands, "and now I've upset Esme, no doubt Alice will be annoyed that we argued again, and I've just messed up…I am messed up"

"Why do you say that? Everyone has a bad day" Bella was trying to comfort me, but without knowing the full story. Maybe I should tell her.

"There's something else, the reason I freaked out so much earlier. It's something only four other people know about; Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. You've probably heard rumours around school about my break up with Royce King."

When Bella nodded I continued, "what no one else knows is the reason why we broke up, there are various theories floating around, but not one is even close to the truth."

By the time I'd finished with my story Bella was hugging me, both of us in tears, "that's awful. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. I'm glad you told me though."

"Thanks Bella" I gave her a watery smile.

"So Edward and Emmett have no idea?" Bella asked

I shook my head, "I didn't want anyone to know. I felt ashamed, like I'd asked for it or something."

"No one asks for that" Bella said sternly, "it wasn't your fault. Maybe you should tell the guys."

When I questioned telling the guys, Bella turned red; poor girl can't deflect the truth well, "ok, but you didn't hear this from me. Earlier, Edward told me that Emmett was asking if he noticed something off with you"

My heart skipped a beat; maybe he doesn't hate me either. Or maybe I'm just getting delusional.

"Maybe Alice was right in wanting to lock you two in a room somewhere" Bella mused.

"Oh not you too" I sighed, "even if I didn't hate Emmett, I still don't know how to act around him."

"You'll work it out, you're the hottest girl in school, remember?" Bella grinned.

"Thanks Bells, helpful" I raised an eyebrow at her, then on a more serious note, "really thank you."

She hugged me again "anytime Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, put the story on alert or favorite, you rock!

Chapter 4

**Empov**

Rosalie and I avoided speaking to each other for the rest of the weekend and the following week in school. Obviously we had to be near each other with our friends, we just didn't interact.

That didn't mean she left my thoughts, she didn't. I couldn't help but sneak glances at her, like every other guy in school, which led me to wonder what actually did happen over the summer.

I walked out of my final class of the day, ready for the weekend and noticed Alice and Jasper talking by Alice's locker. I walked closer but stopped when I heard part of their conversation.

"I'm worried about them Jazz" Alice's voice tinkled.

"How Emmett and Rosalie act around each other is their own business" Jasper told her gently.

"But they haven't spoken a word to each other in a week" Alice complained.

Jasper grinned at her, "I thought you wanted them to stop fighting?"

I could see Alice huff indignantly, Jasper had her on that one, "yes, stop fighting, not stop talking to each other all together!"

I decided to make my presence known then fearful of what the pixie would try and talk my best friend into doing.

"Hey guys, ready to get out of here?"

"As soon as the others get here" Jasper grinned.

"Speaking of others…" Alice trailed off looking down the corridor.

Jasper and I turned to where Alice was looking to see Rosalie walking down the corridor every head turning towards her. We heard a few whistles, then watched a couple of guys attempt to approach her.

I felt myself tense, and a fleeting thought hit me…what if she said yes to one of them? Maybe I do care a bit more than I let on, I really need to get over this. I noticed Jasper not looking to happy until he saw Edward and Bella coming from the same direction Bella grabbing Rosalie's hand as they made their way towards us.

If I hadn't have been paying so much attention to Rosalie, I would have missed the grateful look she shot Bella. Ok, now Bella was protecting her too, what the hell had I missed?

"So everyone back to ours?" Alice chirped as we walked to the cars, "Bella?"

"Yeah sure, Charlie's working late tonight" Bella replied, Charlie was her father and the chief of Police in Forks.

Alice looked at Jasper and Rosalie; Jasper nodded, at which my sister beamed. Rosalie however declined.

"Why not? Are you ok?" It was Edward that spoke, beating even Alice.

"I'm fine, just got some stuff to do" Rosalie replied, looking at everyone but me. Oh shit, was this my fault? Was she avoiding coming over incase we upset everyone? We really did need to sort this out.

**Rpov**

I knew I was in for an interrogation when we got into the car about why I wasn't going to the Cullen's; it had been our routine for years.

"So what's going on? You really ok?" Alice started as soon as the car door closed.

"Really ok, just got things to do" I said, hoping she bought into it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my brother, would it?" Alice prodded. Damn it, lie.

"No Alice, it doesn't" I was getting a bit irritated, so I changed the subject. "So Bells, how are things with you and Edward? You seem pretty close."

I turned to look at Bella in the backseat and saw her blush, "We're going to see a movie tomorrow night."

"Yay" Alice bounced up and down in the driver's seat, "you guys are so cute. I want to know all that happens."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Bella asked eager to get the attention off herself.

"Well, there's this music and art festival in Port Angeles and I was talking to Jasper and mentioned it, and he said he wouldn't mind checking it out" the pixie was practically glowing with excitement.

"Finally" Bella and I said at the same time, prompting a round of giggles.

"So what about you Rose; any plans?" Bella asked.

"Not really, was thinking about vegging out in front of the TV" I answered with a grin.

"You could come with Jazz and I" Alice offered.

"No thanks, Ali. The chick flicks are screaming out to me" I replied, hoping she didn't feel guilty about leaving me on my own.

I sat on my bed after getting a drink; Alice had hit the nail on the head. Emmett was the reason I didn't want to be at the Cullens. I didn't know how to react around him, we'd gone from sniping to not talking at all.

But we did steal glances at each other. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble so staying away seemed like a good idea for now. I'd seen him earlier in the day, talking and laughing with some friends; he was so popular, guys wanting to be him, girls wanting to be with him.

Watching him with those girls caused a tugging within me; what if he said yes to one of them? Of course he'd had girlfriends before, but they never lasted long, none of them were good enough for him. I need to get over this!

This is ridiculous; sitting in front of the TV on a Saturday night, whilst my friends were out enjoying themselves. Come on Rose, time to get back out there and have some fun! I remembered Angela, a friend from school mentioned a party tonight maybe I'll give it a go.

"Hey Rosalie" Angela greeted me happily as she, her boyfriend Ben, and Eric another guy from school picked me up. "It's good to see you out again."

"Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys" I said gratefully.

"No problem" Ben grinned.

The party was actually good; I had fun with Angela, Ben, and Eric. We had a chat, a dance and a laugh, something I hadn't done in a while unless it was with Jasper, Bella and the Cullens.

After a couple of hours we drifted apart, Angela and Ben had gone to dance to a slower song, Eric, bless him was trying unsuccessfully to hit on some girl, so I wandered around to see who else was around. People acknowledged me but, apart from the few guys brave enough to talk to me, it was hard because girls just tightened their grips on boyfriends as I walked past, others just wanted to be seen talking to me and weren't really interested in me.

I was once again aimlessly wandering when I spotted him. Royce King, what the hell was he doing here? No doubt looking for someone quick and easy; I was about to turn around and hightail out of there when he spotted me. My heart jumped with pure dread as he smiled maliciously in my direction; I had to get away, I couldn't go through anything like that again. I couldn't see Angela or the guys anywhere, and Royce was making his way over. I gave up searching and ducked into a dark corner where there were lots of people around, but I was hidden.

I thought of who I could call to come and get me. Bella and Edward would still be on their date and Alice and Jasper were in Port Angeles. I was about to phone Carlisle and Esme but remembered they were at a hospital function, and my parents were once again elsewhere. I thought of another option, but would he come? Maybe he's on a date or something. Shaking that thought off I found Emmett's number on my phone and hit the call button, praying that he'd answer. He didn't.

Pressing myself against the wall in my dark corner, I tried to think of other options. I could call a cab, but again I'd be alone. This was such a bad idea. I stayed in my corner catching snippets of conversations around me. One that caught my attention got me thinking.

"Did you know Rosalie Hale's here?" one guy said.

"Yep, and damn she looks good" came the reply.

I scoffed at this, is that all they care about.

"What I wouldn't give for a chance with her. But I saw Royce King here too" the first guy quipped.

"I heard King broke up with her because she wouldn't put out" the second said as if I was common gossip.

"I still wouldn't mind trying."

Another voice joined their conversation, as the two guys filled the third in on their discussion.

"I value my life too much to even try that" the new voice said. "I wouldn't like to try and get past her brother and the Cullen boys."

"I can't believe neither of the Cullens have ever tried it" the first voice marvelled.

"I just assumed that Emmett and Rosalie would have been together. I mean, she's the girl we all want, he's the guy we all want to be" the second voice added.

"Nah, she's too much of a bitch for him. Emmett's a good guy, even though she's the hottest thing around, I don't think he'd go for it" the third voice voiced.

I flinched at this, I knew people only like me for my beauty and the attention that came with being around me, but to hear it out loud hurt. Especially by people who did not even know me. I wondered briefly why Emmett came up in conversation, as I peeked out from my corner to see if the coast was clear.

I saw Royce talking to some girl, but also I saw a sight that made my heart flutter and sink at the same time. Emmett was here, but chatting closely with a girl that wasn't unattractive; he looked happy. Scratch that, on closer inspection he was faking it, he was fidgeting way too much, I saw him look around then take out his phone.

I was so lost in watching Emmett that I hadn't noticed Royce move closer to where I was hidden; dread pooled in my stomach again. I was shaken back to reality by the vibration of my phone.

"Rosalie? Did you call me?" Emmett sounded confused.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered, "I, uh" I looked up and saw Royce looking right at me from not too far away.

"Rosalie? Are you Ok? Where are you?" Emmett hounded me with questions, probably due to my lack of response.

"I'm at the same party you are. Royce is here" I managed to get out as Royce started to walk over.

"Yeah, I saw him. Uh, why are you calling me? Who are you with?" Emmett still sounded confused.

"Emmett, please come get me" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice and he realised this.

"Where are you?" he replied immediately.

When I told him where I was he told me not to move, and was with me in seconds. I can not describe the relief I felt seeing Emmett in front of me; I willed the tears that were forming away, but a couple slipped out anyway.

"What happened? Are you Ok?" Emmett demanded then softened when he saw the tears, "Rose?" he asked, gently wiping away the tears.

"Please take me home Emmett" my voice sounded weak even to my ears.

"Come here" he whispered, and before I knew it Emmett had wrapped me in his arms…and I had never felt so safe. "Let's get you home."

I let him guide me outside; he didn't let me go until I was in his jeep. I rested my head against the window as we drove.

"You doing ok?" he asked quietly.

"Thank you Emmett" I whispered, not really trusting my voice.

Then he asked what I had been fearing, "what's going on Rosalie? I know something's been wrong with you for a while" his voice was so soft, it pulled at my heart.

**A/N:**TLet me know what you think, I'll try and get the next part up soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed and put the story on alerts and favorites, you deserve lots of chocolate brownies!!

Chapter 5

**Empov**

There, it was out there, I'd asked Rosalie straight. I did not know if she would answer me, hell we were in strange situation at the moment, but two things I knew; one was that what ever had happened to Rosalie was major, and secondly it had felt right, perhaps too right with her in my arms. I'm not even sure why I did it, just the sight of her all upset and scared like that; I wanted to make it go away.

It occurred to me that the two of us weren't even talking at the moment, we had been avoiding each other. Her answer to my question broke me out of my train of thoughts.

"I can't tell you" she answered quietly.

"Can't or won't?" I replied irritated that even after seeing her in that state I was not allowed to know what was going on.

"Just leave it alone Emmett" her voice was still soft.

"No, I won't just leave it" I stated as we pulled up outside my house, "I damn well know something went wrong over the summer, and I've noticed how the others act. Alice, Jasper, my parents, even Bella seems to know. I don't know about Edward, but why the hell am I not allowed to know?"

Rosalie looked away; maybe I overreacted little. She got out of the car and started towards her house.

"Answer me Rosalie, please" my God, I was almost begging. It must have had some effect as she stopped, turned and looked directly at me.

"Maybe I don't want you to know Emmett, have you thought of that!" she shot back at me; she looked like it hurt her to say that.

As Rosalie almost ran to her house I contemplated going after her, she looked way too upset to be alone, but the last thing she wanted was me there. Luckily I saw Alice's car pulling up behind mine, either her or Jasper could deal with Rosalie's mood swings.

"Hey Em, uh, what's going on?" Alice looked suspiciously between me and Rosalie's retreating figure.

"We saw Angela and Ben at the diner before we came home, I'm surprised Rose went to a party" Jasper added, then seemed to realise what he'd said, "I mean, she doesn't really go out much anymore."

I saw him and Alice share a look, they have no idea how frustrating it is to be kept in the dark. "Look guys, I don't matter enough to know what is going on, you obviously do, so you can deal with her mood swings."

I turned to go into the house leaving Alice and Jasper to deal with Rosalie; she had made it perfectly clear that we were not on trusting terms, so maybe now I could get her out of my head!

* * *

"Ready for the big game boys?" my mom asked as Jasper, Edward and I ate our way through a stack of pancakes. We'd had a busy week with extra practices and training for tonight's game.

"Yes thanks" Jasper answered from beside me, "Edward's come up with some sweet tactics."

While Jasper and I were on the team, Edward never really had much interest in playing but helped us with tactical plays at a few practices and coach insisted he stick around.

"Are the girls going to be there? I've missed them being around this week" my mom continued, obviously wanting information about something. I'd rather she just ask.

"I think so" Edward piped up, "well, Bella said she would be, and Alice."

"What about Rosalie?" My mom looked at Jasper but glanced in my direction.

"Oh, I'm not really sure" Jasper replied. "I guess so if Alice and Bella are going."

I shifted nervously, wondering what was going to come next. The girls had spent most of the week either at Bella's or Rosalie's, and my mom was missing the female company, I think. I did wonder if this was something to do with what happened between Rosalie and I, we were back to not speaking at all. She tried to say hi once or twice but I blanked her, childish I know, but it was her own doing.

"Oh, ok, I may see you all at the game then" my mom smiled at us as we got ready to leave for school.

* * *

The day went quickly, everyone was kind of pumped up about the game to come, we also got let out of class early which was even better considering it was Friday and had the weekend to relax.

The excitement of the football always got me riled up and the game kicked ass, we won causing a mass celebration as people flooded onto the field. I was surrounded by cheerleaders and still all I could think about was Rosalie Hale. I looked around and saw Alice and Bella pull Rosalie along with them as they went to congratulate Jasper and Edward. Alice then came bounding over to me and pulled me to where they all were; my sister is surprisingly strong for such a small person.

I noticed Rosalie take a step back and look around more as Alice pulled me over for celebratory hugs with her and Bella. Soon enough it had been decided that we would all go to the local diner in honour of our victory. I turned to have a few words with guys from the team leaving for their own celebrations, then got called over by my parents who had come to watch the game.

"Nice game son" my dad beamed then headed towards his car.

"I'm so proud of you boys" my mom gushed then her look softened. I guess this was why my dad had left suddenly; mom wanted a word. "Is everything ok with all of you?"

"Yeah, why?" I must have looked confused because my mom nodded in a certain direction. I looked to where she was indicating and saw Alice dragging Jasper towards her car whilst Edward had his arm around Bella laughing about something. Then I saw her look towards a solitary figure walking aimlessly behind them.

"Rosalie isn't going with you guys, I asked her just now"

"So what?" I replied, "we aren't all joined at the hip mom" she gave me the disapproving look so I continued, "I did what you suggested, I asked her what was wrong. Let's just say it did not go well."

She sighed, "I wish I could tell you Emmett."

"Me too" I smiled sadly as we walked to where Alice was waving madly. 

**Rpov**

It was times like this that made me realise how alone I actually was; there were lots of people around, but none I classed as friends. Bella and Alice were having moments with Edward and Jasper before the football game whilst I went to find seats, and being a fifth wheel is only bearable for so long.

"I don't know how you can stand it" Bella said sitting next to me.

"Huh, stand what?" what on earth was she on about.

"Guys, everywhere you go, staring" Bella made a face.

This was something I was used to, guys staring. It had happened for most of my life, "I guess things have never been any different, you get used to it. Of course sometimes it's really irritating, but it can be useful."

"I guess" Bella replied laughing.

We watched the game, cheering when we scored, even more when we won. Alice caught sight of cheerleaders heading towards the guys and pulled us in that direction.

"Come on, I want to see Jasper" he bounced ahead of us like the hyper pixie she is.

When I saw her try and drag Emmett towards us, which was quite a feat considering their size difference, I moved away. I'm somewhat still unsure of how to act around him, especially since I blew up at him after the party last weekend; he was just trying to help, and I was confused. He'd hugged me at the party, it felt safe and created a whole host of butterflies in my stomach. And now we once again we not on speaking terms, I tried to say hi a couple of times but he ignored me, can't say I blame him.

I started to walk towards the car park not wanting to think about that. I saw Esme and Carlisle on my way, Esme was wondering why I had not been over the house so much, so I said Alice, Bella and I were having girlie time, away from the guys. I don't know if she believed me, but she seemed worried that I did not want to go to the diner for the after game celebrations.

Bella didn't seem to like the idea of me not going either, "you have to come. I'll tell Alice, she'll make you come with us, you know she will"

I smiled at Bella's antics, but she was right. When the pixie wanted something, she usually got it, so I agreed to go along.

* * *

"My God, you really could have anyone you wanted" Bella marvelled, nearly every guy we walked passed had checked me out and whispered. A few younger ones were even so bold to say hello, I think they were dared though.

"Not anyone" I muttered.

"What was that?" Bella's eyes widened, shit, I really hoped she had not heard that, "outside now" she pushed me towards the door.

It was a bit chilly outside as we sat on bench taking in the peace and quiet. She asked me what I'd meant, but I shrugged and said it was nothing.

"This is about Emmett, isn't it?"

"How'd you guess?" I replied.

"What's going on with you guys? I know you weren't talking before, and that you are now avoiding him seeing as I can't go to Edwards house much now" she gave me a mock scowl. "But I also know he brought you home from a party last weekend, when you weren't talking. Now he's ignoring you, so what happened at that party?"

"Bella, you are far too perceptive" I sighed and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"So something did happen?" now she looked intrigued.

I huffed, "fine, but this is just between us."

Bella nodded for me to continue, so I told her about the party, working out who to phone and what I overheard. Then I told her about Emmett's reaction and the hug…and the argument.

"This thing with you two is never going to be resolved until you tell him what happened" Bella said quietly.

"I can't tell him Bells" my voice was soft.

"Why not Rose? The truth" Bella asked gently.

"I don't want Emmett to think of me like…like I asked for it. Neither do I want his pity" I finally said.

"He'd never think that, and you know it" Bella replied straight, I was taken back a bit. Bella was never forceful with her words, but the smile that spread across her face told me she'd had a light bulb moment. "Oh my God; you really do like him."

"You can not tell anyone. I know he was just trying to help, but I can't let him get too close" I said seriously, "I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh Rose, what are you going to do?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "try and get him to talk to me, I guess."

"There you two are" Alice chirped practically dancing out of the door, "come on, we're all staying at my house tonight…no excuses" that last part was directed at me.

Bella and I rolled our eyes but agreed following the excitable pixie back inside. Bella and Alice went over to Jasper and Edward and I made my way to the ladies room. I was almost made it but got inadvertently shoved into something hard by an over zealous couple.

"Oh, sorry, I…" I looked up at what I'd hit and my breath caught in my chest as dark eyes stared down at me then completely disregarded me.

"Emmett" I called almost pleadingly as he went to walk away. He ignored me, so I caught his arm which awoke those damn butterflies.

He stopped, turned around and just stared at me, his dark gaze making my knees wobbly "just leave it Rosalie."

He threw my own words back at me, I let go of his arm realising I was still holding it and he walked away.

Well that went well, this is going to be impossible.

**A/N:** Will update as soon as I can, let me know what you think x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long, had an assignment to do for uni :( On the absolutely freaking fantastic side, saw 30 seconds to mars live the other day and they were awesome!! Thanks to people still reading x

Chapter 6

Empov

Damn her. Damn her and those beautiful eyes. I was doing a good job of still ignoring Rosalie until she got shoved into me. I managed to keep a blank expression, even when she called my name with that sad tone, then she touched my arm. I felt that all the way down to my toes, the effect of just touch. I turned to look at her and my eyes caught hers, but I would not give in.

The look on her face when I used her words against her nearly broke me, but I had to hold strong, for my own sanity.

* * *

Later that night I was getting a drink, the others were elsewhere around the house but Edward cornered me.

"For the sake of everything sane, would you please tell her how you feel" my brother's slightly exasperated tone startled me.

"What are you on about?" I pretended to be clueless but he was having none of it. Trust this to be the one time Edward decides to interfere.

"This thing going on with you and Rosalie, you can't keep ignoring each other. Do you have any idea how hard it is for the rest of us?"

"Look bro, I tried to be nice to her and she threw it in my face. I refuse to live around her mood swings anymore. I can't" I finished quietly.

Edward nodded and left me to my thoughts. It wasn't long before we all decided to go to bed. Jasper had his usual guest room, and the girls all slept in Alice's room. I had way too much on my mind to sleep; I gave up trying and looked at the clock…2:30 am, great!

I made my way downstairs intent on raiding the cupboards as I got to the bottom of the stairs I thought I heard a sniffling noise. Who else would be up now? Or maybe I was hearing things. As I went into the lounge the sniffling started again, I wondered if maybe the TV had been left on, I definitely was not prepared for the sight that greeted me.

Rosalie was shaking and crying lying down on the sofa, I didn't know whether she was awake or asleep and I certainly did not know what to do. Maybe I should go and wake Alice, or Jasper, or my mom, she'll know what to do. Then I remembered the time, not the best time to wake people up.

"Rosalie, you awake?" I asked hesitantly, she didn't react, obviously not awake.

She continued to shake, I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks and it felt like my heart was sinking. I couldn't stand to see her like this, even though I'd sworn to ignore her, I couldn't.

Carefully I knelt down by the sofa, "Rosalie, wake up" I coaxed gently. That approach wasn't going to work, so I took a deep breath and moved her long blonde hair out of her face. She flinched away, moving back into the sofa, still not waking, but her whimpering was getting worse.

"Rosalie, wake up. Please Rose" I shook her shoulder hoping she would wake.

After the second shake her eyes flew open, she bolted upright and froze, staring at me with a look I've never seen before, and never want to see again. Rosalie had a look of pure terror in her beautiful blue eyes as she looked around breathing heavily.

"Rosalie? Are you ok?" I tried to get her to focus her eyes on me. "Look at me Rose, it's Emmett."

"Emmett" her voice is quiet, and is that relief?

I took hold of her hand carefully rubbing my thumb over the back of it, "hey, you're safe here" it was the first thing that came to mind, it seemed to work. I watched Rosalie take a deep breath, tears started to fall again and before I could stop myself I was sat next to her on the sofa rocking her gently in my lap, "I've got you."

* * *

Rpov

"I've got you" I heard Emmett whisper into my hair and it soothed my frazzled nerves.

I let my head rest against Emmett's shoulder as he gently rocked me in his arms, I felt safe and protected and didn't want him to let go. I knew he'd want an explanation for this, I'd avoided it last time, but I don't think I could do it anymore.

The nightmares had subsided quite a bit, and never happened at the Cullen's, but tonight I woke up suddenly ad couldn't go back to sleep, I came downstairs to get a drink and fell asleep on the sofa.

"Are you ok?" only Emmett could be so nice after me being a complete bitch to him.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett" I replied not looking up "and I'm sorry, for being such a bitch. I know you just wanted to help."

Feeling suddenly embarrassed that I was still in his arms I started to move away, "Rose, I don't want to fight with you anymore" his voice was deep and soft.

I looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes, "me either, there are some things you need to know. I didn't want you to know because I did not want you to think less of me" Emmett just looked at me to continue.

I moved to sit next to him, I couldn't really think straight with his arms around me. I began my account of what had happened over the summer, and could see the anger in Emmett's eyes, the way his muscles tensed and the way he forced himself to breathe.

"I. Will. Kill. Him"

"Em, you can't. It's my word against his; I've been through this with Jasper and Carlisle" I told him softly, "when I saw him at the party I panicked."

"Makes sense now, your reaction" Emmett's voice was thick with emotion, "I thought you didn't trust me, I knew there was something wrong. Now I know why they wouldn't tell me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just wanted someone to be normal around me" I admitted.

"You should have told me, but I guess I understand why you didn't" Emmett's tone was still sincere, and it affected me more than I'd care to admit.

"You're a good guy Emmett, that's twice you have rescued me from a nightmare in one week. Pretty good going for someone you can't stand" I tried to lighten the mood a bit, feeling out of my depth.

His dark eyes held a look I couldn't fathom and his words so quiet I almost missed them, "I've never hated you Rosalie. You have annoyed the hell out of me at times, but I've never hated you."

I smiled cautiously at him, "Likewise, looks like we've both had misconceptions."

He grinned at me and damn those dimples are lethal! I couldn't help but grin back, he had the ability to make me feel so much better; I kind of wished that we could have sorted things out sooner. My wonder at Emmett's dimples was interrupted by the man himself looking at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, it is 4:30. Uh, we'd better get some sleep" he blinked a couple of times realising the time. He got up off the sofa and to my surprise held out his hand to me, biting my lip I took it, feeling eternally grateful it was still dark so that Emmett couldn't see the blush that was surely spreading across my cheeks…when had I turned into Bella?

We did not say a word until we reached Alice's room; Emmett ran his ran down my upper arm causing my heart to kick up a notch, or two. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" God Rose, that's original, say something else! "Emmett" I whispered as he walked back to his room, "thanks" and that's just so much better, damn it.

He winked at me in response, things had just changed and I had absolutely no control over it.

* * *

Empov

10:30 am. I look at the clock on my bedside table and wonder if the talk I had with Rosalie a few hours ago actually happened. If it was real, I can not believe that bastard Royce King did that to her…then again I never trusted the jerk. I wish she'd told me sooner, I'm glad she has now though. God, I hope it was real.

I wandered down to the kitchen where everyone was already up and digging in to breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart" my mom smiled at me. My dad, Edward and Jasper muttered a greeting in between mouthfuls of food, Bella smiled, whilst Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Jeez Em put a shirt on, people are trying to eat" my sister whined.

"No one else is complaining pixie, besides, I only just got up" I retorted.

"That's because no-one else has bothered to look at you" I heard Alice mutter, obviously somebody wasn't a happy bunny this morning.

I made my way over to the fridge, which coincidentally was where Rosalie was, the only one yet to acknowledge me. This would see whether the talk really happened.

A/N: Let me know what you think, I'll try and update soon x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I've been unwell, then my laptop got a virus and actually died on me so I had to get a new one. All good now, well so far. Thanks for still reading x

Chapter 7

**Empov**

I walked over to the fridge just as Rosalie turned around; damn she was even gorgeous first thing in the morning. I took a deep breath and grinned at her "morning."

I swear I saw her breath catch, "h-hey" she stuttered and retreated back to the table. I did not know whether that was a good or a bad sign so decided to reserve judgement until later on.

"So, what have you lot got planned for today?" my dad asked as we all decided to move.

No had any specific plans so we just decided to hang out in the house, which wasn't all that bad and the day passed pretty quickly. I was once again heading in the direction of the kitchen, I think a spend a good part of the day in this direction, anyway I overheard a conversation between my parents mentioning that they would love an evening in together, just the two of them, the thought of that made me a bit uneasy, but we had kind of overrun the house lately. So maybe Jasper and Rosalie wouldn't mind us crashing at theirs for the night.

Soon enough it was settled, my parents were happy enough for us all to stay across the road even though the Hale's were out of town…again. Bella had also agreed to stay over, so it was time for a change of scenery.

* * *

**Rpov**

Giving Carlisle and Esme time to themselves was something Jasper and I were all too happy to help with, we owed them so much, they took care of us more than our own parents did. Of course our parents loved Jasper and I in their own way, but it was the little things that Carlisle and Esme did that made the difference.

The sight of Emmett shirtless this morning certainly made sure I was awake. I mean I knew he was built, but damn, I was not expecting those abs and biceps right in full view and coupled with that dimpled grin I was completely floored; it took me a few seconds to realise that he had spoken to me. I think I stuttered a greeting before stumbling back to the table to collect myself; thank God everyone was too preoccupied with breakfast to notice my complete girly moment.

Emmett and I did not have much interaction for the rest of the morning or afternoon as the guys were doing whatever it was they were doing, whilst Alice, Bella and I helped Esme with some designs and did some homework. I was glad that I didn't have to spend much time together; I don't think coherent thought would have been possible. Also I still was unsure of how to act around Emmett, especially after our talk. He knew everything now and was so sweet about it, when he'd calmed down.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Alice bounded across our lounge.

We sorted it so that the girls would be in with me and, the guys would either share the spare room, go in with Jasper or the sofa, I think it was going to depend on where they fell asleep.

Jasper phoned and ordered pizza whilst I went to get drinks and the others grabbed a pile of DVD's. Two movies later I decided to make popcorn, so far so good, no embarrassing encounters. I put the popcorn in the microwave and went back towards the lounge, stopping when I heard part of the conversation.

"They haven't argued once" Alice practically squealed.

"They have hardly spoken to each other once" I could hear the exasperation in Edwards voice and grinned, "leave them alone Alice."

"Oh don't be such a grouch Edward" Alice dismissed him with a wave of her tiny hand, "they need all the help they can get."

"Alice, please" this time it was Jasper, hopefully my brother could talk some sense into the pixie, "Rose doesn't need this right now" his voice was soft.

"But, I just know…" Alice started, but was stopped by a voice that sent shivers throughout my body.

"Just know what little pixie?" Emmett picked up Alice and swung her around.

"Just knows that we can convince you guys to watch a chick flick" Bella said quickly to avoid any awkwardness.

"Popcorn's just about done, get the next movie ready" I grinned popping in from the kitchen.

Walking in with the popcorn my heart kicked up a notch, I could either lay on the floor, which Alice and I had been doing previously or sit on the two- seater sofa next to Emmett, wearing that fitted t-shirt, oh God. I noticed that the guys had done some sofa rearranging so that the chairs had moved so that the large three- seater, and the two two-seaters were curved closer to the large screen.

Bella and Edward were on one of the two- seaters, whilst Alice and Jasper were on the three- seater, well Jasper was sitting, Alice had managed to sprawl her tiny frame across the other two, no doubt in some effort to get me and Emmett to sit together. Well, it worked. If I sat on the floor, Alice would ask why, leading to awkwardness. And, part of me wanted to sit next to Emmett, a large part of me anted him to put his arms around me like he had done before…but I was not about to admit that.

* * *

**Empov**

I could see the indecision in Rosalie's eyes as she walked into the room and saw the seating arrangements and was curious as to where she would sit. In all honesty I hoped she would sit with me, we've hardly glanced at each other all day, so I'm wondering if she regretted telling me the things she did.

To my surprise she did come and sit by me, and for once I was glad of my sisters meddling. Rosalie left a clear gap between the two of us as Jasper turned out the lights and started the movie.

I found it difficult to concentrate with Rosalie sitting so close, I wanted to talk to her, make sure she was ok, but mostly I wanted to get rid of the tension I could feel rising. She was fidgeting and shifting in her seat so I took that as a sign that she could feel it too, this was not going to go on all night!

When the movie ended Jasper went to refill drinks, Alice bouncing out to help, I hope Jasper realised what he was getting himself into with the pixie. I caught part of the conversation Edward and Bella had started over what to watch as they made their way to the DVD unit then noticed Rosalie get up and move towards the window. It was time to try and sort this out.

"Hey Rose, wait a sec" I had to stop myself from catching hold of her arm.

She turned and looked up at me so I guess that meant for me to continue, "Are we ok? I mean, are you sorry you told me all that stuff?"

Her eyes widened, "I'm not sorry, it's kind of a relief that you know," she looked right into my eyes and I almost forgot to breathe, "I appreciate you being there for e last night."

"So, we're good?" I couldn't believe how well this was going, I was kind of expecting an argument or at least more awkwardness, that was surprisingly easy.

"Yeah, we're good" Rosalie actually grinned at me; that was a first. Bella shouted that the next movie was about to start and Rosalie shocked me again by holding her hand out for me to take.

"Come on"

We made our way back to the sofa but this time when we sat down there was no awkwardness or fidgeting. I couldn't help but glance over at Rosalie every now and again, even though we had known each other for years, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"You OK?" I asked noticing her yawn a couple of times.

"Yeah, just a bit tired" she replied quietly.

I had an idea, but wasn't sure how she would react. Truthfully I wanted to feel her in my arms again and Rosalie being tired provided the perfect excuse. Carefully I placed my arm along the back of the sofa. Rosalie glanced at me, smiled and shifted so that she was curled up against my side.

This was great, Rosalie Hale was curled up against me of her own free will; no interfering pixie caused this one. Taking another chance I brought my arm down so I was holding her. Hell yeah, I could get used to this, by the end of the movie Rosalie had fallen asleep, I glanced across the room and noticed Alice and Jasper both asleep and Bella was curled up against Edward. He on the other hand was still awake and smirking at me, damn him, at least Alice wasn't awake to start bouncing up and down at the situation.

Deciding that everyone else had the right idea, I carried Rosalie upstairs whilst Edward took Bella, we left Alice and Jasper where they were. I didn't particularly want to wake my sister, and kind of wanted to keep Rosalie close, if Jasper was awake he would have taken her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers, you make my day!

Chapter 8

**Rpov**

Oh my God, I fell asleep in Emmett's arms last night then he carried me to bed. I can deal with this; I really hope Alice didn't see. I'm so glad we sorted things out, the tension was so awkward, but I could get used to the falling asleep in his arms. No, don't even start that! Nothing was mentioned that day about ho we ended up that night, but I later found out, much to my relief that Alice had fallen asleep on Jasper.

* * *

The following week at school I began to feel more like my old self, and I know that had a lot to do with Emmett. There was no more secrets, no fighting, and we all got on, even Carlisle and Esme noted how much better things seemed. Unfortunately I still could not prevent the barrage of butterflies that invaded my person whenever Emmett came near me, damn things were uncontrollable, if I wasn't careful I could see myself turning into a babbling moron in front of him…maybe that's why we resorted to arguing in the first place, I began to wonder if maybe I'd always known his possible effect on me and used bitchiness as a defence mechanism.

"You girls staying over?" Esme asked. The following weekend found us all once again at the Cullen's house.

"Yes, we have plans" Alice chimed in before Bella or I could say anything. Of course Alice's plans included giving poor Bella a make- over, and a general girl's night, which went surprisingly well considering Bella's reluctance and Alice's inability to stop talking about Jasper. Sleeping however did not go so well, I had another nightmare from which I woke up shaking. I looked over at Alice and Bella, both were still sleeping. I tried to get back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I had a flashback. I slipped out of Alice's room quietly.

"Rosalie?" a voice asked groggily from behind me causing me to visibly jump.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emmett came around to face me. I must have looked like crap, as he immediately looked worried, "did you have another nightmare?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, especially with Emmett there in just pyjama bottoms. "Do the girls know?" his voice was so soft.

I shook my head; I really need to do better then this. He took my hand gently and led me to his room sitting us both on the edge of his bed, "want to talk about it?"

"Not really" I said quietly. Emmett still had hold of my hand and was lightly running his thumb over the back of it. As comforting as it was, did not help the thought process, "I should, uh, let you get back to sleep"

"You want to, maybe, uh, stay in here?" I froze, my heart however was a different story, and did he look…nervous?

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked, hoping Emmett couldn't see the effect he was having on me, I always felt so safe with him.

"What are friends for" he grinned at me, showing those dimples and oh yes if I hadn't have been already sitting I would have hit the deck. He pulled back the covers and gestured for me to get in then got in next to me turning off the bedside lamp.

I forced myself to remain calm, those damn butterflies were awfully active for this time of night, morning, whatever! Okay, holding myself stiff like this is not going to help anything. Noticing the tension that must have been radiating off me in waves Emmett turned and pulled me into his arms, against that solid chest.

"Night Rose" he whispered, like this was going to make sleep easy.

"Night Em" I replied relaxing into him, which was the last thing I remember before waking up in exactly the same position.

* * *

"Good morning" damn that grin was going to be the death of me.

"Morning" I replied sitting up, "thanks, for last night" I didn't want the tension to start gain.

"Rescuing damsels in distress, is my specialty" he winked flexing those incredible muscles thereby thwarting any attempt at witty or even coherent retort. I settled for rolling my eyes and pushing him off the bed.

**Em pov**

Damn I was good, I managed to fluster Rosalie Hale, not something easily accomplished. For the rest of the night I had her in my arms, and I loved it, but for now we were friends; I could live with that.

Edward had managed to notice Rosalie come out of my room this morning but at least had the decency to wait to question me about it.

"So what was that about this morning?" Edward asked.

"It was nothing" like he was going to believe me, the raised eyebrow said it all. "Fine, she had a nightmare, I was coming out of the bathroom whilst Rosalie as in the hallway"

"So what, you just invited her to sleep with you?" Edward pressed.

"She was upset; I asked her if she wanted to stay in my room. All we did was sleep" I replied.

"Just be careful with her, I know about what happened" my brother sighed.

"You worried about me or her?" I asked trying to make light of the situation.

"Both" he said quietly then left me to my thoughts.

* * *

Things kept going well for the next few weeks, it was like Rosalie and I had never annoyed the hell out of each other. A couple of times when she had nightmares, it was me Rosalie came to rather than Jasper or even the girls, and I can't say I didn't like it. I guess I've always had a soft spot for my beautiful neighbour even if we weren't on the best of terms, arguing with her never failed to get a reaction, maybe I thought it was the only way I could get her attention.

It didn't last and I can pretty much put it down to one day, or more like one history class. It seems so stupid that one assignment could disrupt a friendship so much; even stupider that the assignment only involved one of us.

Jasper, Bella, and I had got to lunch early and were sitting at our usual table waiting for the others when I, much like many of the other males in the room noticed Rosalie walk in with a guy. It's not that it was unusual for a guy to be around Rosalie; I was more shocked that she was laughing, smiling and went to sit down with him. Of course we all had other friends besides our group, but we always all sat together at lunch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alice's chirpy voice caught my attention, "Rose not out yet?"

"Rosalie's over there" Bella nodded in the direction of our blonde friend.

"Oh" was all that the pixie managed, confusion was written across her tiny features, in all the years they'd been best friends the two had never sat apart at lunch.

"Who is that dude?" I hadn't intended it to come out quite so menacingly.

"Relax Em, he's cool. Kyle takes music class with Edward and me" Jasper shook his head.

"But we always sit together" Alice was still not too impressed.

"Maybe they just have a project or something" Bella tried to cheer up Alice.

"Ok people, this is ridiculous. Its just lunch, I'm sure there's a simple explanation…which we ask about later" Edward reasoned.

The thing is, none of us had any afternoon classes with Rosalie and she stayed behind after school so we didn't have a chance to ask. The following day Rosalie went into school earlier than the rest of us, and again sat with Kyle, Ben and Angela at lunch. Ok, maybe we were making a fuss over nothing; it's just two days…which turned into the weekend, and the following week. Jasper had finally caught Rosalie long enough to ask what was up, and we discovered that it was just a partnered history project.

* * *

By that next weekend, I was really starting to miss having Rosalie around, of course I knew that it was just a school project but she seemed so happy with Kyle. School wasn't a great deal different, the rest of us still sat together, but after school, that's where I noticed it most. The relationships in the group had never really bothered me before, there was always someone to hang out with, but now I could see cracks starting to form. Edward and Bella were dating, as were Alice and Jasper, talk about feeling like a fifth wheel, or a third wheel, depending on who was around. Hanging around the house wasn't too bad, but if we all went out it wasn't so comfortable.

"Hey honey, on your own tonight?" my mom smiled joining me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Edward and Alice are on dates" I replied, I bet that sounded pitiful.

"Where's Rosalie, haven't seen her in a while" I was wondering when this would come up.

"Not really sure, probably with the guy she's doing her project with" I stated, my pity party really getting started.

My mom sighed, "I guessed this would happen sooner or later. You kids have been so close for so long, but I always thought that Edward would be the one I was having this conversation with."

"You thought I'd end up with Rosalie too?"

"No, well, not really, I don't know what to make of you two" my mom smiled softly, "Edward's not like you and Alice, he's more shy and reserved, I just figured he'd be the one left behind."

"Then along came Bella" I added.

"Along came Bella" she echoed, "Alice and Jasper was hardly a surprise."

"I think everyone except those two saw that one coming" I grinned thinking of the amount of times I hinted things at them, "so that leaves me."

"Not just you sweetie" when I let out a dry laugh my mom put her hand on my arm, "Rosalie may always have people wanting to be her friend, but she doesn't trust easily. I've seen how close the two of you have become, don't give up on her."

"As if I could" I muttered more to myself than anything.

If my mom heard she didn't let on, thank God, "So seeing as you're all on your lonesome, fancy helping me cart some stuff over to the hospital. We've been creating a new relatives room in the emergency department, still needs cleaning and decorating"

"Sure mom" how was I going to say no to that, not that I minded, didn't have anything better to do. OK, so I'm spending Saturday night talking with my mom, and carting cleaning supplies; I really need to get more of a life!

Monday morning, yet again, so far Alice has done nothing but complain about Rosalie abandoning her.

"Alice Cullen, stop acting like a child" that mom tone meant Alice was in for it, "Rosalie is allowed to have other friends besides you. I happen to know that she has two advanced projects with the same people which are keeping her busy. She came by to ask me a few questions Sunday, you were out with Jasper."

Alice immediately looked down, suitably told off. Where had I been when Rosalie came by? Must have been whilst I was out running, damn it.

* * *

**Rpov**

I didn't ask for this much work, the teacher somehow believes I can do it. Working with Kyle, Angela, and Ben is much more fun than I expected. Ben and Angela I've been friends with for years, but Kyle, I'd never really noticed before, he's cute with his light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a great musician. I was surprised at how well we got on, I was anxious about working with him, I don't really mix well in school, but he was really sweet, and has a huge crush on one of the girls in our English class.

But as much as I've enjoyed working with them, I miss my friends; I just don't seem to have the time. I've seen them watching me, but other than a quick hello and goodbye I haven't seen them at all. I know it's only a week or so but that's a long time when you spend most of your time together.

I got home late Tuesday, both the English and History projects were almost complete, and I couldn't wait to get back to normal. I noticed that Jasper wasn't alone, Alice, Bella and Edward were over, I wondered where Emmett was, I missed him more than I cared to admit.

"Hey guys, how's things?" I said walking towards the kitchen.

"So you have time for us now?" Alice replied.

I was shocked; I thought she understood I had a lot of work to do. I'd apologised in the corridor the other day for not being able to spend much time with her.

"Alice don't" I heard Bella warn.

I turned around, "Alice, I'm sorry. I know I've been busy…"

"Save it for your new friends Rosalie" I could see the anger in tiny frame as she marched out the door.

Edward went after his sister and Bella looked at me sadly following the two. Tears came to my eyes, why didn't they understand?

"Jasper?" I looked at my brother

"Ali has a point Rose" Jasper said softly.

"What? Jasper you know how much work I've had to do for these projects" my own brother wasn't even going to support me.

"So much that you can't find any time to spend with friends you've known practically your whole life?" Jasper sounded disappointed in me.

"I didn't ask for this Jasper" I replied, "but I won't deny enjoying the challenge."

"Yeah, and that's what we all see. You enjoying yourself and not giving anyone else the time of day" Jasper doesn't get annoyed easily, but I could see his temper rising, unfortunately so was mine.

"So what, I'm not allowed to have other friends now?"

"Not if you forget the ones who've been there for you" Jasper gritted out.

That was a low blow, even if he was primarily defending Alice "that's low Jasper. I could never forget my best friends."

"Oh yeah, and what bout Emmett?" my brother looked right in my eyes as he asked this.

"What about Emmett?" I sighed; there was no way this could go well.

"Are you just gonna bail on him too?" When I continued to look at Jasper in confusion he carried on, "Jesus Rosalie, are you blind? He cares about you. You can't just go running to him every time you feel insecure then make it obvious you like someone else."

"Jasper, you don't know what you're talking about" I yelled at him, tears in my eyes how dare he.

"I know a lot more than you think" Jasper held my glare.

"I…never mind" there was no point in saying anymore tonight.

* * *

The following two days were awful, Jasper wasn't talking to me, Alice was glaring daggers, and Bella was casting cautious glances my way then whispering with Edward. I didn't see Emmett until just before the bell rang for the period before last. I caught up with him hoping that, well I don't know what I wanted.

"Emmett"

"Oh, uh, hey Rosalie" he seemed hesitant to talk to me, I guess what Jasper said was true, "Sorry, I better get to class" he continued, hold up, Emmett worrying about getting to class, that was not normal.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, I never meant to upset anyone" I made the mistake of looking into those deep eyes, what had I done?

"Yo Em, are you coming?" a voice sounded from down the corridor.

"Yeah dude" he yelled back, "I gotta go" he smiled sadly at me, when did everything go so wrong? Deciding to skip the next class I went to the library, maybe if I sat there long enough I could work out where things went disastrously wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for continuing to review, you rock! Got a different pov for the first part of this chapter...mix it up a little. Enjoy :)

Chapter 9

**Bella pov**

Things were different in Forks compared to Phoenix, for one it was a lot smaller, and colder. Fortunately I had made some good friends and possibly met the love of my life. My new friends were all amazingly beautiful, eyes followed them everywhere. People wanted to be them, be seen with them, and they chose me, well Edward did. But the others accepted me, I was somewhat wary of Rosalie; the stunning blonde was intimidating. But even she accepted me, I was surprised at how nice she was…I would not like to get on her bad side though!

I'd never had a group of friends so close before, and like the rest of them was affected by recent events. The group dynamic had shifted, with Edward and I becoming a couple, and Jasper and Alice getting together, to me it was obvious that things would change. From what I'd gathered Emmett and Rosalie had always argued or wound each other up, but if you looked closely there was something there. As soon as they stopped fighting, the two became close, and I knew Rosalie liked Emmett more than she let on.

As for the recent conflict in the group I personally believe that certain people are acting like seven year olds. The only person really affected by Rosalie not being around as much is Emmett, I mean I have Edward, Alice has Jasper and even though Rose and Emmett aren't a couple, having two non attached people in the group broke it up a bit. I've noticed Emmett pulling away from us as well, don't really blame him; us being all couply can't really be that comfortable.

Lunch was odd today, Rose sat with Kyle again, our table was full of tension, I didn't really know what to say. Alice was clearly pissed off, Jasper didn't look much happier, Emmett was quiet, wasn't really paying attention to anything, and I think Edward was much like me. I had a free period after lunch so went to the library; I made my way through the shelves but was stopped by a familiar sight. Rosalie was sitting in a secluded area of the library alone with her head resting on her arms. As I was about to make my presence known, I saw Kyle sit down beside her placing his hand on her arm. I know it's not polite to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Hey Rose, are you ok?" Kyle said softly, "you were awfully quiet at lunch."

"My friends hate me" she replied tears in her eyes, I felt guilty.

"I'm sure they don't" Kyle tried to reassure her, "they know you've had work to do."

I watched a lone tear escape, "Alice yelled at me last night. When she left Jasper and I had a huge blowout, now neither are talking to me. I don't know about Edward and Bella, I tried to speak to Emmett but he couldn't get away fast enough. Besides, I doubt either the boys would go against Alice."

"They actually won't speak to you, because you chose to do schoolwork? Even your brother?" the incredulous tone in Kyle's voice validated my thought that the guys were acting like children.

"They think I've abandoned them, got new friends. They saw us all having a good time studying at the diner and here at school and I guess they assumed the worst" Rosalie sounded sad, it made me angry to think that our friends had made her feel like this, "we've been friends for so long, I know I should have made more time for them, but…"

"Hey, it's only been a couple of weeks, they shouldn't discount you so quickly" Kyle replied, I quite like this guy, "I feel guilty too now. It's sort of my fault you got roped into the projects."

"So you're the culprit for my troubles" Rosalie gave a mock scowl, "how is it your fault?"

"Angela mentioned that you were really intelligent and we needed another person for the projects so I suggested you when the teacher asked" Kyle looked sheepish.

"I'm glad you did, I've enjoyed working with you guys. I just wish my friends would understand. I guess I could try Emmett again…"

"You like him, don't you" Kyle smiled at her and I wondered if he was falling under Rosalie's spell too.

"He's a good friend, we haven't always been on the best of terms but he's helped me so much…I can't lose him" I heard her whisper the last part and knew something had to be done.

"I don't think you could lose him" Kyle had peaked both Rosalie's and my attention, "Emmett Cullen watches every move you make, just like you watch him…don't think I haven't noticed, but don't worry you're not obvious" he grinned. "Anyway, I know this because I glanced over at your friends that day you sat with me, I didn't want to get pummelled, those guys are really protective of you…did you know that?"

When Rose gave a soft smile Kyle continued "I think Emmett was ready to come over and get you but Jasper calmed him down. How about I have a word with Jasper in music class? I've got that next."

"You'd do that? I don't want have a go at you too" Rosalie looked worried.

"Yeah, no problem. Also, we need to go out and celebrate tonight" Kyle took hold of Rosalie's hands; she hardly ever let guys do that.

"Why?" his excitement had her attention.

"Because, one, the projects are done; put the finishing touches on last night. Two, school is closed for maintenance tomorrow, and three, Kate has agreed to go out with me on the weekend, which I could not have managed without your help, thank you."

"Oh my God, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you, we do indeed have to go out…and thanks."

I watched as Kyle and Rosalie left for their last classes of the day and was determined to sort out the situation in our group. Edward wouldn't be a problem, I could reason with him, and probably Emmett, even over Alice. Hopefully Kyle would have some effect on Jasper so I might be able to reason with him, the pixie however would be difficult. I decided the best place to sort out a plan would be the diner, public place, incentive not to make a scene. With this thought in my mind I headed off to my last class, calculus, which was with Emmett, maybe I could convince him that going to the diner was a good idea. Whoever thought that putting calculus as a last class was seriously misguided!

* * *

**Em pov**

How did I get talked into this? Damn Bella and those doe eyes of hers. Once again I'm a fifth wheel, but I'm sensing there's a reason behind Bella wanting us to all be here at the diner. Jasper's been quiet since we got here, he's looking guilty, I hope this has nothing to do with my baby sister! Edward looks apprehensive and keeps glancing at Bella, who's got a determined look in her eyes. Alice is the only one acting normal, well as normal as the pixie can get; time to find out what's occurring.

"Ok, what's up?" I looked directly at Bella.

She fidgeted slightly before glancing at Edward, who nodded. Taking a deep breath she started, saying that something needed to be done about the situation with Rosalie.

"Things have gone far enough" she pointedly looked at Alice and Jasper.

"She's the one that…"

"Alice stop" Jasper's voice shocked all of us, he rarely went against her. Alice was about to voice another opinion but this time Edward spoke up.

"This has gone far enough."

Bella smiled softly at him then continued. "We all have our opinions on what's gone on. But I heard something today, and it upset me. Rosalie thinks we hate her, and I can't say I blame her. She didn't ask for the extra work, she was asked to do it and made the best of it, so what if she made friends along the way."

"So you think we should just act like she hasn't ignored us for the last few weeks" Alice sounded indignant.

"Bella's got a point Alice" Jasper said sadly, "Rosalie told us she was sorry she couldn't spend time with us because of school work. We could have been more understanding; this has been good for her"

"She misses us" Bella looked at me when she said this, what exactly had she heard earlier, and who from?

After some more discussion, calming down and reasoning with the pixie that she hadn't in fact been abandoned. I remained quiet throughout the discussions, no one said anything about it, or asked what I thought. I wasn't really sure what I thought, just that I missed Rosalie and hated that my sister was upset. If she's happy with Kyle, then I'm not going to stand in her way.

Whilst we were discussing Rosalie she walked in with Kyle, Ben and Angela. She appeared happy, genuinely happy but it faded when she caught sight of us. I noticed Kyle squeeze her hand and her grateful smile in return, I couldn't help but wish that was me. I missed a lot of the conversation going on between my friends, I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"You ok Em?" Bella's soft voice sounded, I hadn't realised the others had left the table, "you've been unusually quiet."

"Just thinking" I replied, "I'm glad she's happy with them" I gestured to where Rosalie was.

"Rose doesn't like Kyle like that" Bella said, a smile dancing across her lips, "just thought you should know."

Our conversation was stopped by the return of Jasper and Edward with drinks. Alice had vanished to the bathroom and returned just after the guys, luckily in a better mood. With Alice's mood lifted we started to enjoy ourselves and joke around more, I was more involved with the conversation now, the girls were trying to count how many times we got eyed up by other customers; we really do attract attention.

* * *

The later it got, the busier the diner got, a couple of the football team had come over to our table to discuss next weeks game and the fact that we had an extra day off school, so Alice and Bella had made themselves scarce; don't blame them really.

Luckily it wasn't too long before something else caught the guys attention and left Jasper, Edward, and I alone. The next few moments happened so quickly none of us had time to think, we just acted. Bella ran over to us like she'd seen a ghost, Edward was immediately at her side.

"Guys, Rosalie saw Royce's car out front" Bella was gasping, "she bolted, I think she panicked. Alice went after her."

Bella was out of the door before she could finish properly but we got the gist. I don't think we'd ever moved so fast, all I could think about was protecting Rosalie, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her again.

A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon x


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you so much to my reviewers!! Hope you enjoy the next part x

Chapter 10

**Rpov**

The projects were finally over, maybe now I could start fixing things with my friends. Kyle had suggested that we should go to the diner to celebrate with Angela and Ben, which started out pretty good. I saw Jasper and the guys when we first walked in and happiness faded, Kyle noticed and squeezed my hand in reassurance; he was a good guy, I hope Kate realises how lucky she is.

I caught my friends sneaking the odd glance at me, Jasper attempted and apologetic smile, I guess Kyle had managed to speak to him. I put those problems to the back of my mind, tonight was for celebrating the hard work we'd done, no school tomorrow, and Kyle's impending date. We had a laugh and it was nice not to be doing school work that was until I looked out of the window and saw him.

Royce was here, with a bunch of his friends, just what I needed. He hadn't zeroed his evil gaze on me yet, so I guess he hadn't seen me, maybe I could just slip out and vanish before he realised I was here. Besides, I didn't want him to create a scene. I made my excuses to Kyle, Ben, and Angela and headed outside. I was doing well, he hadn't noticed me, unfortunately one of his friends had and before I knew it they were all standing in front of me.

Shit! Panic started to flare straight through me, all my friends were inside, unaware of me being outside, with no way to contact them.

"Hey Rosie, been a long time" Great, Royce was drunk…again. "Where are your little friends, not all alone are you?"

"Do you want to come and play with us Rosie?" that drawling voice sent bile to my throat, reminding me of times I'd rather forget. "Didn't you have fun with us last time?"

I was frozen to the spot, all my usual sarcasm had completely deserted me.

"Come on babe" Royce took a step towards me, his eyes travelling the length of my body. "I will have you."

Before I could register anything else a tiny blur appeared at my side grabbing my hand, "Stay the hell away from her!"

Alice! Was she insane? They could hurt her too.

"You're a really tiny little person" my thoughts were interrupted by an awestruck voice. One of Royce's friends was clearly taking something not legal, even Alice and I looked at him in wonder, "a really angry, tiny, little person."

Shaking his head Royce turned his attention back to us, "what do you think boys, the more the merrier?"

I felt Alice's tiny hand squeeze mine and I felt hope. If Alice was here, the guys wouldn't be far behind. I just hoped that, she hadn't stormed off in temper. Within moments of that thought I felt a vice- like grip on my other hand. I looked to find Bella, pale but determined as ever; she must be terrified.

"And who's this?" One of Royce's friends started towards Bella.

"None of your damn business who she is" Emmett stared the guy down as he Edward and Jasper stood in front of us.

They'd come; I had never been so glad to see my friends, ever. Emmett stood directly in front of me, effectively blocking me from view.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived" Royce sneered, "What are you going to do boys? You can't touch me"

"You sure about that Royce?" Jasper said in a low voice.

"I'm sure you all know who my father is. Your word against ours" he signified to his friends, which did outnumber us, only just. "I bet you'd just love to take a swing, wouldn't you Jasper?"

That bastard was taunting Jasper and he knew it. I could see the fury raging through the guys, I really hoped they didn't do anything stupid. But I didn't see another way out of our predicament.

"Still hiding behind daddy Royce?" Jasper countered, which only angered Royce further.

"Take your best shot" Royce continued to taunt.

I could see Emmett tense, he was reckless enough to do it. "Em don't" I said quietly from behind him. The last thing I wanted was for him to get in trouble because of me.

"She's right" we all looked around for the new voice.

It didn't come from our group or theirs, a figure walked through Royce's group casing them to shift uncomfortably. Charlie, how? I looked at Bella, I don't think I've ever seen such relief.

"They may not be able to do anything, but I can" Charlie nodded in Bella's direction then turned to Royce's group. "You're all under arrest."

You could almost feel the ripple of irritation and fury that swept through the group.

"On what grounds?" Royce asked smugly.

Charlie looked him straight in the eye, "Oh let's see. Driving while intoxicated, possession of illegal substances, and oh yeah, harassing minors. That enough for you?"

Charlie's deputies put Royce and his friends into the back of a van whilst Charlie came to check on us.

"How did you get here so fast?" Bella asked as Charlie hugged her.

"We were already following them when I got your message" he replied, "we'll sort this out tomorrow, you guys get home."

After Charlie checked if Bella was coming with us he left to deal with Royce and friends. I still stood there, frozen to the spot, trying to process things. Edward was checking Bella was ok, Alice was still holding on to my hand like her life depended on it, whilst Emmett and Jasper still looked ready to murder someone.

"How did Charlie know about us?" Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"Panic alarm" Bella replied, holding up a small device. "I panicked, ergo alarm. I didn't really know what else to do. I didn't expect him to get here so quickly though."

"We were lucky" Edward spoke from beside Bella.

Yes we were lucky, I did not want to think about what could have happened, had Charlie not shown up, had my friends not shown up. My friends, would they go back to hating me after what I'd just put them through. I couldn't lose them, not now. All the fear, panic and worry came rushing through me forcing tears to slip down my cheeks.

"Rose?" Alice's voice was small at my side, "Rose what is it? Please talk to me"

Emmett was in front of me in an instant, "Rosalie, look at me" his voice was gentle.

I could hear Jasper telling Alice to let Emmett talk to me. I couldn't look at him, if I did I'd be lost. I felt Emmett place his fingers under my chin to make me look into his dark eyes full of concern.

"It's ok, it's over now" he leaned to whisper in my ear, "I've got you."

Emmett gently wiped the tears off my cheeks, "Em" was all I managed to get out before he pulled me into his arms. I clung to his shirt, never wanting him to let me go, I needed him so much. He was my knight in shining armour. Emmett picked me up and carried me to his Jeep, Jasper was going to drive my car back.

* * *

**Em pov**

Rosalie broke down after Charlie left. I've never seen her do that, not in front of all of us, she's usually so strong. I'm not surprised, not really she almost relived her worst nightmare. But we were there this time, she's safe…and currently in my arms, and I want her to stay here.

The drive home was quiet, neither of us said anything, Rosalie just rested her head against the window. Edwards and Bella were both silent in the back, holding hands, tonight had taken it out of all of us…not something any of us want to experience again. I can't even imagine how Rosalie felt the first time, no wonder she has nightmares.

As we switched off the cars my parents appeared at the front door, Charlie must have called ahead. I jumped out of the Jeep and went to help Rosalie out but Alice and Bella were already with her, one look Rosalie and my mom was out of the door. I looked at Jasper who motioned for us to take Rosalie to our house, it's not like we could have stopped my mom's mission to get her inside the house if we tried.

We all relayed what happened to my parents; Rosalie remained quiet, only speaking when asked a direct question. I was worried about her and could see the others were too. Charlie had phoned to see if Bella was staying over, Alice was reluctant to let Jasper and Rosalie go anywhere and I certainly didn't want her going anywhere.

Later that night Jasper had cornered his sister, the rest of us gave them some privacy to work things out. Alice profusely apologised for acting like a child, Rosalie had promised her they would always be best friends and that no one could replace the pixie. I really wanted to get Rosalie alone; I needed to know she was going to be ok. It obviously wasn't going to be tonight; the girls had disappeared to Alice's room, Edward and Jasper were doing something musical, and I was sitting on my bed, lost in thought.

"Hi Em" a soft voice startled me out of my musings. Rosalie stood at my door looking unsure of herself.

"Hey Rosalie, how are you holding up?" I replied, I wanted to leave the ball in her court so to speak.

She shrugged, "I wanted to say thanks, for being there tonight. I didn't think any of you were talking to me."

She sounded so sad saying the last part that I seriously reconsidered that ball in her court thing, "things got a little bit messed up, but we'll always be there for you."

Shit, was that the wrong thing to say? Rosalie was getting tears in her eyes, screw leaving it up to her. I was at her side in a second pulling her into my room and finally I had her back in my arms.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Rose looked up at me with a watery smile and I swear my heart kicked up a few notches.

"I was afraid I'd lost you"

The honesty in her words hit me like a ten tonne truck, hell I thought I'd lost her.

"I can't lose you Emmett" and again with the sucker punch, damn this girl was hitting hard tonight.

"Rose look at me" I wiped the rogue tears off her cheek, "you will never lose me, I will always be here for you."

Her captivating violet eyes held mine and there was no way I could ever deny her anything, I needed her and one day I hoped she realised that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, here it is, the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11

**Rpov**

When Emmett told me that he would always be there for me it knocked me off kilter, and when I looked up into those deep, dark eyes I knew I had fallen hard for the guy that a few months ago I couldn't speak to without arguing. My problem now was how to deal with it.

I was safe and protected in his arms and couldn't help the way my heart jumped when Emmett wiped away my tears. I tried to think of something to say but was finding it really hard to concentrate on anything resembling coherent. In that capacity I was glad when Emmett slowly stepped away from me to close the window which was letting in a breeze. I looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was way past midnight, maybe I should go, I know it's selfish but wanted Emmett to ask me to stay with him, I slept better in here, and after tonight's events I knew sleep wasn't going to come easy.

"It's late, you probably want to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, I just wanted to say thanks and make sure we were ok, because, well, anyway, good night Em" I didn't really know what to do, I know what I wanted but I couldn't keep doing that to Emmett, it wasn't good to do it to myself. Girls were always after him, one day he was going to say yes to one of them, then I wouldn't be able to run to him anymore....that hurt, didn't like that thought at all!

Did I ramble? Emmett had a cute sort of half grin on his face, and damn it, those dimples were out.

"You finished?" he quipped, curse the effect he had on my nerves...and the rest of me. "I was going to ask if you wanted to stay in here tonight, considering everything. Thought that it would be less stress for you, with the nightmares...I mean if you're already in here then you wouldn't have the nightmares in the first place."

Now he was the one stumbling over his words, it was possibly one of the most adorable things ever, I hoped that meant he was as nervous as I was.

"Are you finished?" I smiled at him.

"Not quite" he looked at me with those warm eyes, there was mischief twinkling in their depths. Emmett made his way back over to me, that look was doing strange things to my balance.

I stumbled back a bit and his hands reached out to steady me, like that was going to help matters. I looked up into those deep eyes to see Emmett staring intently at my lips, oh my God, was he going to kiss me...I may pass out!

I wanted this, God I wanted this so much, before I could articulate anything else I felt his hand caress my cheek and his lips soft and tentative against mine. Emmett's other hand slid around my back holding me to him. I moved my lips against his returning the kiss with more need that shocked me, my whole body was tingling, my heart was skipping and those damn butterflies had gone into overdrive.

The need to breathe forced us apart, but Emmett kept his hold on me, for which I was extremely grateful. "Now I'm finished" he whispered against my ear making me shiver.

"OK" I managed to reply my head leaning against his chest.

We stayed like that for a few moments; I could have easily fallen asleep like that. Emmett noticed and took my hand and led me to the bed, I smiled softly at him as he slid in beside me and pulled me into his arms.

* * *

**Em Pov**

Holy shit, I kissed Rosalie Hale, and she kissed me back. I hadn't intended to, but then she looked at me with those beautiful violet/ blue eyes full of uncertainty and I could not stop myself...in all honesty I didn't want to, I wanted this too much. I've never kissed anyone like that, and possibly never will again, I had well and truly fallen for Rosalie and there was no going back. It only took her a few moments to fall asleep, I watched her for a few minutes, she really was just naturally so gorgeous. Just before I fell asleep I hoped that she wouldn't regret the kiss in the morning.

I woke up alone and once again wondered if the previous night had actually happened; I sure as hell hoped so. I walked down the stairs the smell of coffee hit me, I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie by the coffee pot. I took a deep breath and made my way over to her waiting until she was clear of the coffee pot before making my presence known, didn't want to scare her.

"Ooh coffee, nice one" I decided on something neutral, didn't want any tension.

"Morning Em" Rosalie smiled brightly at me, "sleep well?"

"Yeah actually" I grinned back at her, "you?"

She leant back against the counter, "out like a light. Sorry for crashing out on you so quickly."

"Hey, no problem" I acted on impulse walking over and sliding my arms around her waist, "you can crash out on me anytime."

I didn't know what to expect from Rosalie, whether she would welcome my affections or run a mile, but she simply looked up at me through those shining eyes and smiled, running her hands up around my neck, "thank you Emmett."

Inside I was bouncing, she didn't push me away! Slowly I lowered my head until my lips met hers. I felt Rosalie go up on tip toes to meet me, hell yeah, she wanted this as much as I did. What started as a gentle caress of lips quickly became more as my tongue traced her bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss. Rosalie reacted running her hands through my hair kissing me back with the same amount of want and need.

Once again the need for oxygen parted us; I rested my forehead against hers, "I was hoping you didn't regret last night."

* * *

**Rpov**

Regret last night? I don't think so, and as soon as my ability to speak returns I'll reply; damn that boy could kiss. I traced my hand down the side of Emmett's face, he looked so vulnerable in that moment, like I could break his heart with just a look. Little did he know that if he regretted kissing me it would break me.

"How can I regret you kissing me?" I looked right into his eyes, I needed to do this right, for both our sakes, "when I'm falling in love with you."

Ok, maybe not quite like that, but with him looking at me like that, holding me close in his arms, things don't come out quite right...he gets me all in a spin. But his eyes lit up in a way I've never seen before, and I think it stopped my heart.

"Y-you're falling in love with me? I thought I was alone in that department" Emmett's voice was husky and wait a minute...did he just say what I think? I must have had that look on my face because Emmett gave me his irresistible dimpled grin, "I've fallen for you too Rose" he whispered in my ear.

My knees just buckled, Emmett had me though; he always did. Wrapping my arms around his neck he spun me around then brought his lips back to mine.

"Oh my God!" a high pitched voice interrupted us.

"Morning Alice" I said, I'm sure I was blushing all kinds of red at the moment, probably enough to rival Bella.

"Oh my God, when did this happen?" Alice continued now overly excited.

Emmett was about to answer but the appearance of my Carlisle and Esme caught our attention.

"Alice dear, can people wake up before you become the energiser bunny?" Carlisle patted her on the shoulder.

Esme looked at the indignant look on Alice's face, which was quickly replaced with a grin as she bounced up and down on the spot. I noticed Esme look over at Emmett and I and smile, I realised our position and blushed some more; Emmett had his arms around me whilst I leant back against his chest.

Alice dragged us into the lounge and demanded to know what was going on; she was going to be saying 'I told you so' for a long time to come. Bella noticed something was different right away too, Edward and Jasper took a bit longer, but they were happy for us.

As I sat curled up in Emmett's arms I couldn't help but smile, he would always be there for me and I for him. He kissed the top of my head as I slipped my hand into one of his, I guess Alice had known all along, it just took us a bit longer; there's a thin line between love and hate, they can easily be mistaken for the other, that's if we ever actually hated each other!

**A/N:** And it's finally finished, thanks again for reading xx


End file.
